headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodians
| status = | homeworld = Rodia | stellar system = Tyrius system | galaxy = Savareen sector, Outer rim territories | body type = Humanoid | lifespan = | height = 1.6 meters. Star Wars Databank; Species; Rodians | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = | toes = | special adaptations = | language = Rodese | sub-groups = | representatives = Chihdo; Greedo; Thuku | allies = | enemies = | 1st = Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope }}Rodians are a race of sentient, semi-humanoid aliens indigenous to the planet Rodia. Rodians are characterized by their deep, forest green skin, multifaceted eyes that range in color from black to light blue, pointed ears and a tapered snout. Additionally, they have long, slender flexible fingers with suction cups at the ends of them and a ridge of spines that run laterally across the tops of their heads. Although they hail from an advanced, industrial society, Rodians are natural hunters and the humid, jungle environments surrounding their major cities has bred within them an innate instinct for hunting, tracking and survival. Rodians prize the thrill of the hunt and the taste of victory over all other things, making them a dangerous and often unpredictable race of beings. They glorify the art of violence, and incorporate it into nearly all elements of Rodian culture. It is not uncommon for Rodians to grow up to become successful intergalactic bounty hunters and many feel that it is a vocation of great pride and honor. Star Wars Roleplaying Game (2nd edition); 2002 History ]] Not all Rodians have grown up to become exceptional bounty hunters. One such individual, Greedo, at only nineteen years of age, found himself in the fortunate position of being hired by the villainous gangster Jabba the Hutt. With only minimal training, Greedo sought to capture a notorious smuggler whom he had met once before - Han Solo. In 0 BBY, Greedo found Solo at Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley on Tatooine and held him at gunpoint, hoping to get him to surrender money that was owed to Jabba. Solo took exception to Greedo when he glibly posited the notion of Jabba taking his ship and Solo shot him. A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's TaleStar Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) Another Rodian was among the various spacers of Aduba-3 and witnessed Han Solo and his partner Chewbacca fight off a horde of angry commoners who sought to prevent him from burying a cyborg on Spacers' Hill. Star Wars, Volume 1 #7; January 1978 Representatives * Chihdo * Greedo * Onaconda Farr * Thuku Appearances Short stories * A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale - Greedo and numerous Rodians. * Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale - Greedo only. See also External Links * Rodians at Wookieepedia * Rodians at the Star Wars Databank Appearances |-|Films= |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars: Beckett 1 - 2 unnamed Rodians in crowd. |-|Novels= |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References